Soothing the Fire
by Viyola
Summary: Light is a tense and intense businessman, L is an eccentric masseuse, AU - LxLight, written for the kink meme
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU - Light is a businessman, L is a masseuse, LxLight to follow! Written for the kink meme! **

...

Multiple men in expensive, black, high-street suits quickly exited a top floor meeting room after the end of the weekly assessment meeting. It was well pass 9 pm, but these men were used to extra hours and the stress - these were the Central Managers of Yohashi Coorporation, a relatively new, but extremely fast growing company in Japan.

Recently the Corporation's stock value had sky rocketed, bringing hefty dividends for stockholders and co-owners, and many sweet promotions for the managers, who were now hurrying to the downtown restaurants and bars, where they were going to socialize, drink, build their network connections with other members of the business class and effectively enjoy their Friday night.

The last two to exit the shiny new meeting room were the senior CEO of the Yohashi Corporation and Yagami Light – the brilliant, youngest and most promising of the managerial team. Barely 23, Yagami was the brightest and one of the most ruthless of his cohorts. In the industry there were legends about how he handled some decisive situations that lead to the amazing success of Yohashi over the past 4 years that he was employed.

Some people outright gave Yagami Light the credit for said success.

The Senior CEO patted Yagami on his slender shoulder in a familiar and fond manner before he headed back to his office, where he intended to spend the night. Yagami bowed deeply before he spun around on his heels and headed towards the elevator with wide, decisive steps.

His back as straight as a string, and his shoulders tense, his gaze was fixed somewhere before him, and his thoughts were somewhere else entirely as he passed by his colleague Namikawa, who was leaning on a glass wall, waiting for him.

The longhaired young manager sighed and shook his head to himself. He was used to Light being like that, and it didn't even surprise him that the caramel haired manager didn't see him.

"Light-kun!" Namikawa called and the tall brunette figure stoped abruptly.

"Namikawa-san!" Light beamed back at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there."

"It's alright," Namikawa smiled in return and walked over to Light, squeezing his shoulder and wrapping an arm around Light's slender and lightly muscular back as they continued towards the elevator together. "So… how does it feel to have your face on The Economist?"

Light looked a bit surprised at the remark but then he collected himself and gave a small chuckle.

"I haven't seen the issue yet," he said, tossing his brunette locks out of his eyes.

Namikawa suddenly produced the magazine seemingly from nowhere and handed it to Light.

"Oh!" Light let out a surprised laugh.

"You must be the youngest man to grace the cover of this magazine in… maybe forever!" Namikawa said, not bothering to hide his awe. "Look at that: 'Japan's secret weapon' – that refers to you, Yagami!"

Light forced a laugh while supressing a sigh. He was used to compliments. Tons of them. Flattery had been sticking to him like flies on honey all his life, and he had always known that it was a matter of time until it became international.

Staring at his own almond eyes staring determinedly at the camera for the Economist, he felt… empty. As they walked in a sea of dark suits, he knew he stood out in his stripped light grey one and his light brown hair, but he felt nothing…

Curious eyes turned to him from everywhere, while Namikawa was dragging him through the streets of the entertainment district. Different people greeted him and spoke to him. Remarks such as "Congratulations on your success with the Hoshi crisis"; "We wouldn't have overtaken Moku-Yama if it wasn't for what you did back there…" and "If you fail at business, which we all know you won't, you can always become a model…" were heard from everywhere.

Light was becoming quiet a celebrity in his sector.

Finally Light was sitting at an overprized sushi bar, eating sashimi from a naked girl's body and having a few drinks with his colleagues Mikami, Nakimawa and the babbly Matsuda (who was the Senior CEO's son, and a good person, but a terrible manager and businessman).

Light was largely quiet as his closest co-workers discussed all sorts of matters, some related to business, others completely irrelevant to Light's mind. The brunette found such events of socializations a necessary waste of time. He only did it to strengthen his work bonds. However, his mind was entirely on the business at hand and he was planning his next steps in overcoming the legal issues of overtaking the Sakura pharmaceutical company when Matsuda startled him out of his trance.

"So, Light-kun looks pretty handsome on the cover of The Economist, but in real life he looks kind of tired," Matsuda said, snapping his fingers in front of Light's face to grab his attention.

Light was slightly startled but concentrated immediately with a pang of annoyance, which he hid well behind an embarrassed smile.

"Yagami-kun will always be the sexiest businessman even if he was hit by a truck," Mikami commented. He gave Light the look, which told the brunette that he still wanted to sleep with him, but Light ignored it as always. It was never going to happen.

"But it's true that he's been looking a bit stressed lately," Mikami added. "Are you overworking yourself, Light?"

"I am alright, guys," Light said, running a hand through his caramel locks.

"That's not true," Matsuda interrupted. "The Senior CEO of our company told me that you haven't taken a day off for the last 16 months and that you regularly sleep in the office and rarely go back home! You are working too hard, Light!"

"I wonder how did Matsuda learn that from the Senior CEO," Mikami cracked a familiar joke and everyone exploded into laughter except for Matsuda himself, who was mumbling his "Oh come on you guys…" lines again.

Even Light was chuckling.

"Light, I have been so worried about you that I took the liberty to book an appointment for you for a full body massage," Matsuda began but was cut out by Light sighing loudly and waving his hand at him.

"Ohhhh, come on, Matsuda! Are you turning into my mother or something," Light tried to dismiss him.

"Wait, listen to this first!" Matsuda insisted. He made a dramatic pause in which everyone but Light leaned forward in expectation. "He is the best masseuse in Europe. He has a reputation of being able to relax even the toughest, most tense men in the world. And he's English!"

"Oh come on…"

"Light, he has given a massage to the Queen of England and all the Princess! He is Sarkozy's favourite; he is the personal masseuse of Michelle Obama! His hands are magic, they say! Legend says that he even prevented several political scandals by giving a massage to political leaders before their meeting, thus easing their bodies and minds and making them see things more rationally…"

The last phrase caught Light's attention. Seeing things even more rationally… Was that even possible with such a rational person, such as him? It could definitely be useful. But what if gullible Matsuda was just fooled by some urban legend? Light had to research this before he went...

…

And research Light did, and went he also did… Because he managed to find out that apparently all Matsuda had said about this mysterious, and apparently quite eccentric masseuse, who went by the name L, was true. Also Matsuda was paying for it, and Light couldn't quite miss such an opportunity (apparently this L made more money than Light did per year! And his fee was not something that Light could easily toss.)

L was visiting Japan for a short period of time to work with anonymous clients, but had a few spare slots, one of which was taken by Light.

On the Wednesday night that Light had his appointment, Light got a text message to inform him of the address that he was supposed to go to. The brunette businessman found it quite irritating that he didn't know where he'd be heading until 30 minutes before the beginning of the procedure.

As he jumped into his Sedan in the underground parking slot where he had it parked and he put in the postcode into his GPS, Light wondered absentmindedly if L had pulled that one on the Queen of England…

Light drove fast on the highway, overtaking every car on his way, as having cars driving in front of him made him feel very irritated. He arrived 10 minutes early and walked out of his car, taking in the fresh midnight air. It was quite late, but that suited him just fine, since he had a lot of work to finish before going.

The building facing him looked like some sort of Victorian English townhouse and Light wondered how did such a building get to the centre of Tokyo. Aligned with other old houses, all built in the Edo style that was typical for old Tokyo, it looked like it must have been there for ages. Well, with the money this L was earning, surely he could afford to rent out a room in the Imperial palace, so Light wasn't that surprised by the odd location…

Light accented the gloomy stairs to the door and rang the bell, which sounded like a bird's tweet. Rolling his eyes, Light waited.

The door didn't open. Light waited and after a few seconds rang the door again. Again nobody showed up to meet him. In a few minutes time Light was banging the door, checking his smartphone for the location he was supposed to reach, and after he had verified that he was at the right spot, called Matsuda 2 times and almost knocked down the door, Light turned around and began walking down to his car, angry as hell.

Suddenly the door opened behind him.

Light looked over his shoulder and saw an elder English butler stand at the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Yagami. Please, welcome," the servant greeted him, pulling the door widely opened.

Light's eyes narrowed and he checked his cell phone for the time.

00:00 exactly.

So, the bastards wouldn't let him in a minute before his appointment. How pretentions, he thought.

Light considered telling the man to go fuck himself, and fuck L as well, but then he reconsidered and taking a deep breath turned around to smile politely.

"Thank you," he said and went up the stairs.

…

"Your client is in the waiting room, sir," Watari addressed the man who sat crouching on a massive Victorian couch and sipped English tea with tons of sugar in it.

Midnight eyes looked up from the rim of the porcelain cup between unkempt black trestles.

"What is his type," L asked in a bored tone.

He was still considering whether or not he wanted to take on that client. L didn't do boring jobs.

"He almost busted the front door open when I made him wait 6 minutes outside, but as soon as I opened the door he gave me a polite "Thank you" and quietly sat down in the waiting room," Watari answered.

A small smirk tugged at the masseuse's lips. The suppressed fire inside ice type – L's personal favourite.

"Is he handsome," L more guessed, rather then asked.

"He is extremely handsome," Watari answered.

"Very well, get him in," L dismissed him and his partner left the room.

L smiled widely as he stirred his tea with a lollipop. Ah how he loved this type, and how he knew exactly what they need in order to loosen up…


	2. Chapter 2

Light, who was sitting in the candlelit parlor next to an obnoxious vase filled with faux flowers and who already hated the place and the heavy Victorian style décor, heard his name being called.

Getting up, the young businessman followed the butler to another room on the upper floor, going up a squeaky wooden staircase, the wall of which was cluttered with antique oil paintings and portraits of different shapes and sizes. The atmosphere was quite gloomy and looked old and dusty even though it was all quite clean and dust free (as Light had checked himself while waiting).

Finally upstairs, the butler showed Light into a room, which ended up being a bedroom with a large, kind sized Victorian bed, covered in luscious gold ornamented beddings and multiple silky feather pillows. The most impressive part was not the luxurious, overdone bedding though. It was the four carved wooden poles holding up a canopy with deep red curtains drawn back to reveal the bed.

The elder man left Light inside, closing the heavy door before the brunette could ask him any questions. Light snarled at the poor taste, which L must have had to choose such a place for his massages. Without examining the room any further, Light proceeded to take off his clothes, as he assumed he should – after all, as far as he knew, he was supposed to change before the massage took place.

As Light neatly folded his ironed dark grey suit on an elaborate couch, he felt oddly exposed. The dim atmosphere of these rooms was not relaxing at all… if anything, it gave Light the shivers.

Light looked around for a towel, which the butler must have left for him, but he couldn't find it anywhere and he cursed the candlelight that came from the few, sparse oil lamps in the room.

"Fuck," he hissed in growing frustration as he felt small shivers run over his spine. He didn't like being so naked and exposed in that creepy old room. It almost felt as if…

As if someone was watching him!

Light spun around grabbing his shirt and hiding his crotch as he finally noticed the crouching figure that was sitting huddled quietly in the other couch just across the room.

"Holy shit! Who the hell are you?" Light nearly screamed.

The person in the couch didn't answer or move at all. He just kept staring at Light and the businessman noticed that beneath the messy black hair there was a ghostly pale skin and large, soulless midnight eyes. For a moment Light wondered if he was seeing a ghost and he shook his head, closed his eyes and looked again.

Was that thing really there? Was it really a ghost? It wouldn't be that far fetched in such a house in the wee hours of the night… on a full moon … oh god!

Suddenly the eerie man rose to his feet, which were on the couch itself and hoped off, making Light jump in alarm.

"What are y…" Light said backing away as he was now visibly shaking from fear.

"Don't worry, Yagami-kun," a deep voice greeted him and Light suddenly felt really dumb. "I am L, your masseuse."

Light had to fight really hard to stifle his reaction and the desire to kill that impudent pretentious freak. In stead he tried to put on his neutral face, but he still couldn't help but want to make it very clear that he hadn't enjoyed being spied on while changing and that he was certain that he could sue L for a few things after the stunt he had just pulled.

However, Light said nothing. Just greeted L back.

"So, is this how you work?" Light asked finally. "Is the secret to your massage the fact that you observe your clients' changing while they are not aware that you are in the same room?"

L didn't acknowledge the tease.

"Please, Yagami-kun," L said motioning to the bed, "get comfortable and we can begin."

"Are you going to give me a massage here?" Light said, eyes narrowing. He really, REALLY was beginning to dislike this.

"Indeed. Isn't that what you came here for?" L said evenly. His face had no expression whatsoever, which annoyed Light immensely.

"I came here for a professional massage, and the least I expected was a massage bed and a towel to cover my private parts, as is usual for this sort of situation!" Light insisted.

"Is the massage bed and the towel what make a professional massage, in Yagami-kun's opinion? If that is so, anybody can become a professional masseuse when they acquire those items, isn't that so?" L said and motioned to the bed once again. "I assure Yagami-kun that he's about to get a state of the art massage and that he wouldn't be needing a massage table for that."

Light took in L's lean figure, and his plain attire. The man was wearing just a blank white shirt and jeans that were obviously too big for him. With his unkempt hair, Light wondered if that guy knew anything about hygiene. No way in hell was Light going to allow this guy to touch him!

"What about the towel?" Light hissed.

"It's going to be a full-body massage," L said blankly. "That includes the FULL body, so no towel is needed."

L motioned towards the shirt, which Light was still clutching in front of his crotch.

"Please, don't be shy," L said. "This is my professional method and that is the way I massage my clients."

"Even the Queen of England," Light raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, even her Majesty, the Queen of England," L nodded.

Light bit back a few remarks that came to mind at the idea of the skinny masseuse giving a FULL body massage to the elderly Queen of England, no towel included.

After a short battle of wills, Light decided that he had come that far and that he wasn't going to leave without making L somehow earn the money which Matsuda had paid for Light's visit. So with an exasperated sigh, and wondering what exactly did L do in order to become that popular (perhaps he was actually a hypnotic artist and used his large, staring black eyes to hypnotise people and give them the impression that they just had the best massage ever… But, if that was the case, it obviously wasn't working on Light, since all these large eyes did to him was annoy him.)

So Light went over to the bed and crawled on top, pushing around pillows of varied sizes and textures until he was lying flat on his belly. He had the urge to pull the throw over his ass but he resisted it, since he didn't want to seem "shy" as L had put it.

After all he had nothing to be shy about. His ass might give L a boner with its perfect shape and size, but that was none of Light's concern and he was definitely proud and not shy about his ass.

To Light's surprise when L approached him, the first thing he did was gently pull the throw from underneath Light and then cover his back with it. Suddenly Light felt so much less vulnerable and many times more comfortable under the warm, clean and sweetly scented bedding. It was an instant relief also that L didn't immediately climb on the bed with him. In stead the great masseuse went over to the nearby retro gramophone and rolled the lever until the old device began playing a quiet soothing background melody, that sounded both foreign and relaxing at the same time. Soon Light stoped paying it any attention, and concentrated on the soft sounds of L moving around the room.

The masseuse was barefoot and his feet made quiet taps on the wooden floor, which told Light where he was without having to look up. Light breathed in the fresh smell of the silk sheets underneath him. They were freshly washed and felt crisp and yet soft and smooth. There was an odd spicy smell of some sort of herb and spice, which both soothed and tickled Light's senses. The brunette supressed the urge to roll his hips over the luxurious silken surface and to indulge his naked skin in the feeling, because he was afraid he might enjoy it too much.

In the meantime, L brought a silver tray of fragmented lotions and massage oils and placed them on the bed beside Light's head, where the brunette could see them. Light propped his chin on his crossed arms to examine better the tray.

The massage lotions on the tray were all in elegant glass bottles, which had no labels or brands on them. There were also several small porcelain containers of spices and various natural products with no name or label. Light felt pleased that L didn't use ready-made products for his massages – that would have looked cheap.

Finally the masseuse sat down on the bed and Light felt his weight shift the mattress a bit. The man rolled up his sleeves and stretched his skinny hands and twisted his elongated fingers as he prepared himself for the procedure. All of this was done in front of Light's line of vision, so that the brunette could observe. It was strangely soothing to be able to see this process - it made Light feel a bit more in control.

So Light didn't really have that many objections when L finally pulled down the throw just enough to reveal Light's lower back and scooped closer. That is, until the lanky man suddenly straddled Light's waste.

Light's eyes widened in horror when he felt L sit on the small of his back. The midnight-haired man was not heavy at all but…

Light bit his lower lip and resolved not to protest. If he asked anything, he was certain that L was going to say that Michelle Obama loved it when he sat on her during her massages, so it was pointless to protest.

The masseuse's weight shifted softly over him, as L sat up straight. The sound of a bottle being opened and oil sliding over hands was heard, and L was definitely taking his time. Light began suspecting that the masseuse was enjoying himself up there and he gripped the covers underneath his palms harder in frustration.

L shifted slightly forward and Light felt his body grind into his middle back through the velvety throw that was separating him from the man's annoying jeans.

Finally L's hands were on Light's back and as soon as the massage oil, which L had warmed up in his hands, made contact with Light's prickling flesh, the young man felt much better. Hands slowly poured warm soothing fluid over his shoulder blades and the slow dripping felt kind of really good. Heavenly even. Very, utterly relaxing.

Light felt his eyes close, and his mind stopped reeling around L and how much the man annoyed him. Suddenly it was only about those two hands, which were now drawing slow, profound circles over his upper and middle back, gently lubricating his skin with a light and refreshing lotion, which both relaxed and excited his skin. There was a slight cooling sensation, which came after the sudden warming which was felt when the hands made a movement over his skin, and Light wondered if it was intentional. Perhaps there was a hint of mint in the oil?

Light didn't really care. All he cared about was the gentle way that the hands began knitting his skin between deft fingers. There was no pain, none at all. Light had assumed that he'd get a bit, because he had been quite tense, but L was beginning with very light and gentle rubs that quickly got Light's muscles to warm up and get used to the building pressure.

It did feel terribly good, Light concluded as L poured some more oil onto him and this time Light totally anticipated the drops hitting his skin in that lazy, indulgent manner. The brunette let out a sigh as L distributed the added fluid over his upper back and coated the base of his neck and his shoulders. Slowly, gently, L's hands began kneading his shoulders, the thumbs digging in circular motions, varying the pressure from intense to light and back, in an unpredictable pattern. Light let out another heavy sigh. It felt good. L's movements transitioned slowly from one shoulder to the other. Those hands never left Light's skin, they fluidly trailed their caresses over his spine to reach their new destination and began kneading the kinks and tension there.

Light relaxed further and allowed his head to lie on one of his cheeks, spreading his arms around his head. The pleasant feelings continued and his skin felt warm and relaxed as L transitioned from his shoulder to his biceps, surprising Light. The sensation there first felt foreign and different, but soon Light's arm muscles relaxed as well, allowing the masseuse to work his magic there. Small thrills of pleasure travelled from his arms to his spine and Light felt his entire body getting warmer. The brunette had to resist another urge to roll his hips in appreciation, because now L was on top of him, and he was going to notice.

Light almost didn't notice when L pulled back somewhat and pulled the throw further down Light's body, revealing Light's lower back and the top of his butt. When Light felt the cool air of the room on the top of his butt crack he instantly tensed up, but the feeling of warmed up massage lotion being poured over his spine on his lower back made him settle down immediately.

It really wasn't so bad, Light thought as he felt L massage the sides of his waste, easing the muscles there, which Light had never even thought about. The masseuse made no movements towards Light's ass, which was totally fine by the young businessman, as he continued to enjoy the now much rougher movements of L's hands over his back. The man introduced a new ingredient, some sort of aromatic spice, which he rubbed on the sides of Light's spine, pressing it down with his thumbs. At first Light wasn't completely certain what L was trying to achieve with this, but soon after an intense sensation, almost as if he tasted the fragrance of the herb in his mouth began.

It was almost too much by the time L had gotten from his lower back to his neck, but that's when the masseuse applied something else over it, which washed away the sensation and warmed up Light's entire body immensely.

Light was beginning to sweat now, but the heat felt so good, and he was so god damned relaxed that he felt as if he might just sink into the silken sheets underneath him. He felt the throw being pulled off him completely, but it was fine because he was so entirely warm, that the cool air was welcomed.

He felt L's hands rub warm lotion on his upper thighs and the masseuse proceeded to massage first his left leg, from the tight to the knee and then the right one, before he moved to his cat muscles briefly. Returning to his back, L stood with his knees on both sides of Light's bum and looked over the reddened flesh of Light's back. There were small pearls of sweat over the perfect tanned body and Light was breathing heavily, warmed up by the spices L had used.

L reached for another lotion, which was going to cool Light down and also give his skin a peppery kick, which was going to wake up his sense and transition him to the next, more interesting part of the massage.

L unfastened the bottle's cap and neatly put it away before positioning himself further up over Light's body. The masseuse raised the bottle over his head and tipped it over, so that the clear fluid would pour from a distance between Light's shoulder blades.

The effect was instant. Upon contact Light's spine arched high up from the bed, a surprised gasp of pleasure and shock escaping his pink lips. The fluid felt like ice over his heated skin and it fell like rain, splattering and bouncing off and over his skin, making him almost shout. But after the instant of shock it felt awfully good, and he lied back down, surrendering completely and allowing L to finish pouring the liquid all over his back.

Once the contents of the bottle were finished, the moisture was leaking over the edges of Light's back, around him and soaked down into the mattress underneath. And the cold, spicy feel from underneath him, made Light wish it would somehow reach his nipples, if it wasn't too much to ask for.

As if the masseuse heard his thoughts, L leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear.

"Pull yourself up for me, dear," L said and Light found himself propping up on his elbows, just as the masseuse had said, without question.

L's hands went around him and he felt those deft fingers spreading the cool liquid over Light's pecks and then the wide circles began concentrating on smaller ones around Light's nipples until finally those fingertips came to tweak and play with the small hard nubs. And the sensation there…

Light gasped as the liquid which L applied over his nipples seemed to go through his skin and tease his nerve endings with cold, electrifying pleasure.

Light moaned slightly, unable to connect to his reason, feeling way beyond the point of constraint. Suddenly he felt L's tongue on his neck as the masseuse didn't stop his expert teasing on Light's nipples. The moist, deft organ lapped on Light's neck, going up to just behind his ear before the brunette felt soft nips on his earlobe.

Light sighed heavily, his eyes lidding in pleasure. Then he felt L's hands withdraw from his chest and slowly trail back to his lower back, and pass that to finally circle over his sensitive ass.

Suddenly Light became keenly aware that L was kneeling on either side of him and was leaning close over his body. But when he felt L's hands beginning to increase the pressure of their ministrations over the lower part of his ass, rubbing his butt cheeks simultaneously in wondrous circular motions, that felt more like a massage then groping, he decided to allow it. It was a FULL body massage after all.

L scooped further down his body to get a better grip of Light's ass. When Light only arched into his touch, his body softly parting for further exploration, L grabbed another spice and sprinkled the herb over Light's lubricated ass. Another tingly and warming sensation overtook Light and it felt so, so good when it was on that place… Light felt his hips rise from the bed as he couldn't help but want more of that sensation and he buried his face in the sheets underneath him, not wanting to look up and ruin the magic, because in that moment, he just didn't care.

L leaned down to Light's perfectly toned and sweet-smelling ass. The spice he had just added had a very sweet taste, which L adored, and he used it on his cakes all the time, so he just couldn't resist licking it off this delicious looking butt. He knew it was unprofessional, and he wouldn't otherwise do it, but a part of him had become affected by this client in particular.

L loved breaking down the proud, handsome ones, that were all about composure and usually were very averse to letting him touch them. The scenario had been very clear to L from the beginning, and he knew exactly how to go about Light, starting with the humiliation and then moving through the sense of security, the gentleness to work to the bruising roughness, which he had used towards the end. Light had become putty in the masseuse's hands, and that was to be expected. But the way he was moaning and arching into L's touch, as if he was trained and knew how to respond to each movement, as if he needed to be touched, as if he belonged to L – that was all new.

L couldn't help but grow hard as he watched Light's ass lift up from the mattress, revealing the tight little bud inside, that seemed to ache for his attention and caresses. And with the weight in his pants, L couldn't help but lean in and lick Light's taunt upper tight, which earned him a loud moan from his client.

Light began to shudder in sudden arousal and the sweat forming over his skin had nothing o do with the heat anymore. L's tongue continued it's exploration further up and he licked the curve of Light's ass, savouring the sweet spicy taste there. Light let out a shaky breath and shivered more while L continued lapping with enthusiasm on the sweet taste, his dark eyes closing as he savoured the feeling of the trembling skin underneath his expert tongue.

"Urghhhh," Light groaned as he twisted and tried to look at L who's hands were still fondling his ass, while he lapped on it. "More…" Light said breathlessly, trying to flip over.

He wanted that tongue. He wanted it on his stiffened cock, which was by now staining the sheets underneath him with sleeky precum.

L allowed it and took a look at the gorgeous body underneath him. Light Yagami was lying on his back, exposing his lean muscular abs and chest, and a glorious flagging erection. Light's eyes were now alert and filled with lust as he spread his legs around L's kneeling figure and panted in anticipation.

L secretly smirked, deciding that if he was going to perform that sort of service, he wanted a very particular type of payment for it. So, as he descended between Light's raised knees, he took another bottle of lube from the tray with him.

On his forearms and knees, L used only his mouth to lick the length of Light's erection. The brunette grunted in protest and impatience and reached with both hands to grip L's messy black hair and pull his head down until his cock hit the back of the masseuse's throat.

L pulled back and gave Light a warninig look before he went down again, sucking on the tip and then moving down to lick his balls. While he devoured the brunette's sack, and Light moaned in desperate arousal, L propped his knees on his shoulders and pushed them up until Light's ass was in the air.

With one oil-sleeked hand L began pumping Light's erection, while with the other he positioned a finger over Light's tight entrance.

The lotion he used was a warming one, that left a tingly after-tone – L's personal favourite. Light wriggled from the sensation it left on his dick, as L fisted him and worked him slowly, to make sure he wouldn't come too fast. L's finger was circling his nub and Light felt himself getting impatient to feel it being impaled by the sleek appendage.

Finally the fingertip pressed to his whole and thanks to the lubricant it slipped inside immediately.

"Ahhh," Light let out a drawn sigh of pleasure as he felt the sleek warmth enter him.

L began slowly pumping his finger in and out, each time bringing it further in than before. Light liked the sensation so much he began rocking back against the finger quickly making it disappear all the way inside him.

"Urghhh, L…" Light groaned wantonly.

L sleeked his fingers again and pushed two fingers inside, both going in relatively easily. Light impatiently pushed himself against the penetration, wanting something to sooth the tingling sensation the lube inside him was producing.

"More… quicker… L…" Light was moaning.

L put the brunette down on the bed once again and began pulling off his white shirt. By the time he had pulled it over his head he found Light sitting up, a lotion from L's tray already in his hand.

L raised an eyebrow in surprise when Light pulled him close by the hem of his jeans, opened the lotion and began applying it over L's creamy chest.

The masseuse was not used to being given a sensual massage but with a sigh he relaxed his shoulders and tilted his head back, giving the younger man access to his body.

Light circled his hands over L's chest, using a cool lotion (the first one he had picked up), causing the pale man to shiver underneath his touch.

"How does that feel?" Light asked mischievously.

"Cold," L answered.

"Good, because I am burning up," Light said breathlessly. "You better get close to me…"

With that L quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down, revealing his stiff cock. Light reached to coat that with the cooling lotion but L caught his wrist and shook his head. Light withdrew his hands and lied back on his elbows, while L grabbed the tingly oil and generously lubricated his cock. His eyes briefly fluttered closed in ecstasy as the sensation seethed through his skin, but he opened them quickly and crawled between Light's opened legs.

The young businessman was smiling at him in lustful anticipation and L pulled his knees over his shoulders once again and positioned himself over the lubricated whole.

Slowly he leaned into it, and with small thrusts his dick began smoothly sinking into Light's heat.

Light's eyes were tightly shut and he grinned his teeth and gripped the sheets as L began to stretch him. There was pain, but the discomfort was quickly giving way to pleasure. The lube was making the sensation so warm and so sleek that soon L was fully settled in him, patiently waiting for Light to get used to the feeling.

"Fuck me," Light sighed…

The masseuse didn't wait for more encouragement. He could barely contain himself from thrusting hard, and it was obvious that Light was completely gone and wanted his really badly, so he began moving, at first slowly, then increasing his pace.

The bed rocked with them and L suddenly remembered to pull a small string and the blood red curtains fell around the bed simultaneously, leaving the two men alone in a sheltered place of indulgengence and pleasure.

L fucked Light in that position for a few minutes before the pleasure build up and Light was just about to explode. That's when the masseuse pulled away and made the brunette get on all four, positioning himself behind him. L slid in easily this time into the willing opening and began banging Light from behind. The younger man was moaning shamelessly, excited beyond reason by the sound of the masseuse's hips colliding with his flesh, until precum was dripping from his tip.

"Oh L.. Yes… Yes… Yes…" Light kept moaning shamelessly.

His body felt so good, so deliciously close to orgasm, and yet the moment was being prolonged making him climb higher and higher on pleasure every time the masseuse decided to deny it to him.

Finally they were both painfully close and L reached around his hips to fist his erection and pump in time with his rapid thrusts from behind. The pleasure was so intense from both inside and outside, that Light fell onto his forearms, his ass still hanging high in the air as he spent himself all over the masseuse's hand.

When he was sure Light was finished, L let go of his now limp organ and grabbed both his hips in both hands and began rocking in a frantic rhythm, triggering his own orgasm and thrusting with full force one last time, and stopping as small spasms of pleasure shook him and he filled Light with his essence.

…

On the next day Light was shinnying brighter then ever. Matsuda was shocked at the transformation – Light looked as if he had taken a 2 weeks break, slept for 48 hours or just got 4 year younger. Light was beaming at everyone, just like the fresh young man he had been when he had first stepped into Yohashi Corporation.

Namikawa and Mikami felt envious that they hadn't been gifted a visit to the World's Greatest Masseuse, as Light had, and Matsuda was more than looking forward to the next time L would be visiting Japan, so he could book an appointment with him.

Light however, was feeling especially smug, and there was another reason rather than the amazing FULL body massage he had received the night before. And that was that he had been given L's personal business card, as well as a small message, that read: "Book your next appointment for free."

**_THE END_**

**_I hope you enjoyed this meme fill! Drop me a review if you feel like it – I really love them!_**


End file.
